One Drunken Night
by Wiccan98
Summary: Ginny and Luna share a little 'girl time' after spending the night at a muggle club, with a twist at the end. Story is better than the summary I promise! Slash! Rated M for a reason! Written for and dedicated to IHeartDracoM.


**One Drunken Night**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine and __**IHeartDracoM's**__ though._

_**A/N; **__I know I don't normally write slash and I probably won't again. This is based on an RP I am doing with __**IHeartDracoM, **__so of course it is dedicated to her. __It may seem like PWP but it actually isn't. Hope you all like it anyway. _

"I had fun tonight." Luna said with a goofy smile on her face.

Ginny sighed and nodded. Tonight was definitely a good one.

Ginny and Luna had just spent the past four hours at a sleazy muggle night club, dancing, drinking, flirting, dancing some more, drinking, and then finally retiring for the night. Now Ginny sat on Luna's bed with the blonde girl's head on her lap.

"Ron is going to be very angry when he finds out." Ginny laughed picturing her brothers face going beat red.

"Why does he have to find out?" Luna asked looking up at Ginny.

Ginny stared blankly for a moment. "I guess he doesn't." She smiled. She liked being a rebel, it was so... invigorating.

"We should-" Luna started giggling, she was still really drunk. "We should do this again."

"We should!" Ginny said enthusiastically. She clapped her hand down on her friends exposed thigh.

The two girls fell silent, thinking of the night they just shared. Both students met a lot of really nice people (too bad they couldn't remember their names) and everyone was very friendly, and the music! The music was amazing. Ginny's eyes slid closed and her head started moving to an imaginary beat, slowly her fingers followed suit. A small smile crossed Luna's face as she closed her eyes and slowly moved her head in time with Gin's fingers.

Hearing a moaning sound Ginny stopped suddenly. Was she hearing things? She wasn't that drunk... but that would mean that Luna was moaning, why would Luna be moaning? Her eyes snapped open and flicked down to her friend; a smile came to her face as she noticed Luna's eyes were still closed but she wore a content and almost lustful expression.

Ginny felt herself smirk. Had the tapping of her fingers on her friends exposed thigh caused her to moan? Her smirk grew wider as she decided to test this theory. Ginny slowly began to draw invisible patterns on the smooth, pale flesh of her friend. Luna sucked in a breath and sighed gently, Ginny smiled, she continued to draw the patterns as she slowly moved up the length of the other girl's leg.

Slowly Luna's lips parted and a small barely audible moan escaped, Ginny felt something almost shift inside her at the sound. Suddenly she was very aware how soft Luna's skin was and how easily her fingers seemed to glide over said flesh.

Her fingers slid back down towards her friend's knee, to Ginny's amusement Luna let out a small sound of protest, Ginny held back a chuckle as she placed her hand on the back of the blonde's knee and slowly moved up once more. Luna's moans became less subtle the further Ginny's hand moved up the back of her thigh. With each pleasurable noise that escaped Luna's lips Ginny felt her skin begin to grow hotter and hotter.

Her hand was dangerously high up on her friend's thigh, slowly applying more pressure the higher she got. She turned her hand as she moved and began caressing Luna's inner thigh, the blonde arched her back slightly at her friends touch and Ginny felt herself wanting to moan at the sight of it. The sides of Ginny's fingers gently brushed against her friends panties; Ginny stopped suddenly and withdrew her hand.

Luna's eyes snapped open and flicked up to Gin's face. "What are you doing?" She asked partially out of breath.

Ginny's cheeks flared crimson. What was she doing?

"Why'd you stop?" Luna asked huskily.

The redhead's jaw dropped. Had Luna said what she thought she said?

Ginny snapped her mouth shut and smiled uneasily. "Do you want me to continue?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It felt good." The blonde answered in a small voice.

Ginny smiled and replaced her hand. Slowly she continued the gentle movements she had abandoned seconds earlier. Ginny's touches gradually became more demanding, with each new touch Luna's moans came out deeper. Ginny's eyes slipped closed, with a smile on her face she concentrated on the feeling of her friend's skin and the pleasant sounds coming from the petite blonde. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out as a particular aroused sound escaped Luna's lips.

As Ginny's fingers gently brushed over Luna's panties once more the blonde released a satisfying sigh that caused Ginny's head to swim. Slightly worried she was pushing things a bit too far Ginny nervously brushed her fingers over Luna's knickers again, this time applying more pressure; she was mildly surprised as she felt the moisture on her fingers.

Suddenly there was pressure on her hand. Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at Luna. Luna's big, innocent, blue eyes were looking up into Ginny's honey ones. Her gaze trailed down Luna's body until they fell on her friend's hand.

Luna had moved her hand and placed it atop Ginny's. Ginny looked back into her friends eyes that were suddenly filled with lust and felt a small smile tug at her lips. Luna gently applied a little more pressure and moved Ginny's hand until she could feel the sensitive nub beneath her fingers.

Ginny got the hint. Her eyes slipped closed once more as she began to gently rub the swollen bundle of nerves. Luna's eyes slipped closed as Ginny decided on a gentle rhythm. She was starting to lose it; every sigh, moan, and soft grunt of pleasure that escaped Luna's lips left Ginny's head swimming.

Luna's hips bucked into Ginny's hand as she picked up speed, Ginny felt herself smirk at her friend's obvious enthusiasm. As Luna's back arched and a breathy moan was released Ginny felt her heart speed up and, much to her embarrassment, a moan escaped her lips.

Ginny squeezed her closed eyes tighter and winced slightly. A moment later Luna's hand was on her arm. Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at her friend blushing crimson.

"I have an idea." Luna smirked.

Ginny raised a questioning and intrigued eyebrow.

Slowly Luna moved Ginny's hand and sat up. On her hands and knees she crawled over to Ginny, stopping when she was an inch away. Ginny's breath caught at the sudden closeness. Luna smiled as her eyes closed and her lips touched Ginny's.

Ginny remained still for a moment and Luna lightly nipped her bottom lip to get her to respond. The kiss was soft, gentle, and tentative, but it left Ginny's head fuzzy. As Luna pulled away Ginny let out a whimper of protest; the blonde just shook her head and smiled.

"Come with me." She whispered.

Without questioning her Ginny followed Luna off the bed and across the room into the small bathroom. Luna turned on the water to the shower before slowly removing her top. Ginny's eyes raked hungrily over her friends exposed chest down to her hips. She hadn't noticed that Luna had stepped closer and was currently fingering the hem of Ginny's shirt.

Luna pulled it over Ginny's head and tossed it across the room. Still smiling the blonde dipped her head and kissed from Ginny's throat down to the swell of her breasts. Ginny let out a sigh and let her head fall back, causing her chest to rise closer to Luna's lips.

And then suddenly the blonde stopped. Ginny opened her eyes in time to see Luna step back and begin to finger the waistline of her less than modest skirt. Smirking Ginny stepped closer and placed her hands on Luna's hips. She dug her fingernails into them lightly before letting her fingertips dip just inside the skirt. Ginny heard Luna's breath catch as she slowly undid the zipper and let the scrap of material fall to the ground.

Ginny kissed Luna's throat once as she ran her hands up and down her friend's sides. Her fingers hooked Luna's panties and gently pulled but didn't remove them. She dipped her head and kissed the skin between Luna's small breasts before trailing down her stomach. Luna's breath caught again as Ginny licked along her belt line, hearing this Ginny looked up and smirked as she dipped her head once more...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaise's eyes snapped open. A thin layer of sweat was covering his flesh and his boxers were uncomfortably tight. He looked around the dark room with wide eyes half expecting to see the girls standing in front of him.

After a moment it sunk it that it was just a dream... a very frustrating dream. He didn't even get to the good part! He sighed in frustration as he ran his hands over his face.

"You're killing me red." He whispered into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__There it is! As I said it does have plot, but I am not going to explain the entire RP because that would take too long. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
